Gary Oldman
Gary Oldman (1958 - ) Film Deaths * Sid and Nancy (1986)' Vicious: Dies (off-screen) of a drug overdose; there is on-screen text at the end of the film informing us of his death. * ''Prick Up Your Ears (1987) Orton: Beaten to death with a hammer by Alfred Molina while lying in bed. * 'Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead (1990)' Rosencrantz: Executed by hanging, along with Tim Roth; we only see a shot of the ropes drawing taut after they drop. * 'State of Grace (1990)' Flannery: Shot several times in the stomach by his brother (Ed Harris) on the pier at night. His body is shown again during his funeral. * 'JFK (1991) 'Harvey Oswald:'' Shot in the chest by Brian Doyle-Murray while being escorted out of the building by policemen. * ''Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992) Dracula: Decapitated with a sword by Winona Ryder, after being stabbed in the chest and dragged into a church. * 'True Romance (1993)' Spivey: Shot in the crotch, then in the head, by Christian Slater in Gary's hangout. * 'Immortal Beloved (1994)' von Beethoven: Dies of cirrhosis; it's been a while since I've seen this movie, but I believe his death was shown at the beginning, with previous events in his life being shown in flashbacks throughout the movie. * 'Leon '(The Professional; The Cleaner) (1994) Norman Stansfield: Killed in an explosion when Jean Reno sets off the grenades strapped to his own chest, after Gary shoots Jean in the back. * 'Air Force One (1997)' Korshunov: Neck snapped after Harrison Ford wraps his own parachute's cord around Gary's neck and opens the chute. ''(Thanks to Corey and George) * ''The Fifth Element (1997) Emanuel Zorg: Killed in an explosion when one of his alien henchmen activates the bomb and destroys the space station. * 'Lost in Space (1998)' Zachary Smith: Sucked into a time vortex and torn apart, after being transformed into a CGI spider-creature. This future version of the character is later prevented from coming about due to time-travel; the "present" version of Gary survives the movie. (Thanks to Stephen and Neil)'' * ''Quest for Camelot (1998; animated) Ruben: Killed by a supernatural force after being tricked into returning Excalibur to its stone. ''(Thanks to Tommy) * ''Hannibal (2001) Verger: Mauled and eaten by wild pigs after Zeljko Ivanek drops him into the pigs' pit. * 'Sin (2003)' Strom: Drowned in quicksand. ''(Thanks to Gary) * ''Dead Fish (2005) Lynch: Shot repeatedly by Terence Stamp; his body then falls through the window. (Thanks to Marie and Arben) * 'BackWoods (2006)' Paul: Shot in the back of the head with a shotgun. (Thanks to Marie and Arben) * 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007)' Black: Falls through the archway between life and death after being hit with the Avada Kedavra spell by Helena Bonham Carter, while Daniel Radcliffe looks on in horror. ''(Thanks to Susan, Drew, and ND) * ''A Christmas Carol (2009; animated) Marley/Bob Cratchit: Playing multiple roles, "Jacob Marley" dies (off-screen) shortly before the story begins; his body is shown afterwards lying in a coffin, and he appears as a ghost to Scrooge (voiced by Jim Carrey). ''(Thanks to Tommy) * Rain Fall (2009) 'Holtzer ''Shot in the head off-screen. His body is shown laying on a couch with a bullet hole in his forehead. * ''The Book of Eli (2010)' Carnegie: Dies (off-screen) of blood poisoning/infection after being shot in the leg by Denzel Washington.'' (Thanks to Tommy and ND)'' * ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) Black: Appears as a spirit when Daniel Radcliffe holds the Resurrection Stone. (Thanks to Tommy)'' * ''Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011; animated) Shen:'' Providing the voice of a peacock, he is crushed to death when a cannon falls on him at the end of a fight with Po (voiced by Jack Black). (Thanks to Tommy) * ''Red Riding Hood (2011) Solomon: Executed with a sword by Adrian Holmes after Gary is bitten by the werewolf. ''(Thanks to Tommy and ND) TV Deaths * ''Screen Two: The Firm (1989) Bissell: Shot to death by Philip Davis. (Thanks to Marie and Graeme) * 'Fallen Angels: Dead-End for Delia (1993)' Keiley: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth just as Dan Hedaya bursts into the room. Video Game Deaths *'''True Crime: Streets of LA (2003) [Rocky / Agent Masterson]: Playing a dual role, "Rocky" is burned to death after Russell Wong destroys his plane in one ending of the game. In another ending, he is shot in the back by Michelle Rodriguez while preparing to stab Russell. He survives in the game's other endings. "Agent Masterson" survives the game. *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon'' (2008) [Ignitus]: Providing the voice of a dragon, he is incinerated by flames after sacrificing himself to save Elijah Wood and Christina Ricci. He later returns as a spirit. *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' (2010) [Viktor Reznov / Dr. Clarke]: Playing a dual role, "Viktor Reznov" is killed (off-screen) by Russian soldiers while escaping from prison; he appears as a hallucination to Sam Worthington throughout the game. His death is revealed when Ed Harris and Gene Farber inform Sam. "Dr. Clarke" is shot in the head by a Russian soldier while Ed is attempting to pull him to safety. Notable Relatives * Brother of Laila Morse * Ex-Mr. Lesley Manville * Ex-Mr. Uma Thurman Gallery GaryOldmanHP.jpg|In 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'. GaryOldmanAFO.png|In 'Air Force One' Oldman, Gary Oldman, Gary Oldman, Gary Oldman, Gary Oldman, Gary Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by strangulation